veteranloungefandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald
Emerald is what you would call the ultimate combat paradox. Not many people would able to put "blind" and "sniper" together into a succesful combination, but Emerald has been able to turn what would otherwise be a disadvantage into an ultimate killing machine - relatively, not actually an "ultimate" killing machine, per say, but still a very good one - and well, kill people. To top it off, he's religious. (?) Can You See Me Now? The "blindness" thing has been discussed in a very casual manner (see: not at all) and has usually been related to one of three things: *Gouging out his own eyes when he found out he only had 3 years to live. *A horrible "misfire" accident during a blowjob. *Neo-Daredevil incident involving a truck, acid, and finding out that his regularly boxing father also happened to be a mugger. *A horrible "misfire" accident during a blowjob. In order to over-compensate for his Blindness, Emerald is usually found with very big guns, very big cars (which he, surprisingly, has liscences to drive for) and very big bank accounts. All this is to draw attention away from his incredible blindness, which would probably work if it weren't for the appaling amount of times he has managed to ram his cars into things that matter and people who don't. This isn't usually discouraged. Combitches High Five for Awesome Pun! No? I was just... fixing my hair... Anyway, nobody is entirely sure just how Emerald manages to snipe in a freezing cold ice-hail-storm in mid-air which half a concussion, but it is agreed that no matter how good of a sniper he is (all Veterans are proficient in all weapons, but tend to reselect a select few) he still has the limitations of a sniper. Being a sniper, he has the widest range of matches, pairing with everyone from ZyreX, Lintire, LevelGuy and even the Dicktator himself on a few occasions, providing great backup and carrying power in a firefight. Upon reaching level 18 he unlocks the passive skill "lolwut" a skill where he draws upon great damage power from his own illogical existence and blows the fuck out of anyone in the vicinity. Best used to attack from afar, due to his slow DPS and reflexes, he has great AP power and is good at taking down enemies from afar. Once enemies enter a certain range, however, Emerald is utterly screwed. How To Skin A Cat In 101 Ways Emerald is reknowned for his participation is several battles, despite being AWOL both at the moment and for the majority of battles, but due to his low post count and participation he is actually one of the less powerful Veterans, falling to even Yip, who everyone knows is a total pussy badass whose cock is the size of Manhattan. The city, not the movie. Although the movie was pretty big too. -- and even ZyreX - at long range. With ZyreX smothered in his gasmask and shotgun. His most famous battles have yet to be invented from the top of that badass who totally like invented the wikia from his BALLSACK's head, he shall temporarely be known as "That Blind Guy with the creepy habit of running people over". 'Nuff Said, Category:Users Category:Veterans